


Wolves in India

by BeastCallisto



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 14:50:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4141869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeastCallisto/pseuds/BeastCallisto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It starts with a little expansion of the scene in Demons when Wolfgang and Kala talk. I want to add more chapters with Felix post season 1. They both should go to India!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Maybe I am a demon

**Author's Note:**

> This is just the scene in "Demons" when Kala and Wolfgang talk in their bedroom, a little expanded.

"Listen. I don't know what's happening to us either, But I do know that from the moment I first saw you, I wanted you. And somehow, I feel that you want me, too"  
She looks him straight into his eyes, before she answers. "Oh my god. You are a demon"  
Wolfgang smirks.  
"Maybe I am a demon. But then maybe you are an angel"  
Kala lifts an eyebrow.  
"I am no angel"  
"Yes you are. Someone asked me, what I was looking for. That's when I first saw you. You appeared out of nowhere, like an angel. An answer to that question. If I am a demon to you, you are an angel to me"  
Kala sighs, while Wolfgang keeps smiling at her.  
"Rajan is waiting for me and I don't know what to do"  
The beautiful blonde naked man uses his hand to pat on the bed, inviting her to sit besides her. Finally Kala gives in and sits down. Wolfgang moves so, that he could sit at her side, the sheets around him.  
"You don't love him. So don't marry him"  
"Ah. Rajan probably won't marry me now anyway. Thanks to you"  
"You're welcome"  
Kala looks down for a moment, while a smile spreads on her face against her will, hoping he won't notice.  
But Wolfgang does and grins just as widely.  
A moment of silence spreads between them and gives Kala time to think.  
"I was just thinking of you, when you appeared. Did you think of me?"  
"You woke me up"  
"That was not an answer. First you appear at my wedding and the very next morning you are in my bedroom. In my bed. I want to know how."  
Wolfgang takes a moment before he answers "I may have dreamt of you"  
"So you did think of me. I have the theory that we see each other when we think about each other. So please stop thinking about me. I have to figure out how the things will go with Rajan. Who is a good man, by the way."  
"You're saying I distract you?"  
"Please. I need to figure this out on my own"  
"Alright. If you promise you won't try to force the marriage, I try not to think of you."  
"Good. Thank you. Now go, I have to dress. If my father would see you here he would be ashamed of his daughter"  
The last words she speaks in an empty room. Thus Kala gets dressed to face Rajan.  
  
At the same time Felix closes Wolfgang's apartment door behind him, calling out to his friend "I brought breakfast. Are you up, Wolfie?" "Damn it, Felix!"  
  



	2. Family Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post season 1. Family Dinner with the Dandekars.

It's been eight weeks since Wolfgang broke free of his family and told her to marry Rajan. Obviously that was also the moment Kala knew she would revoke the wedding. So when Kala called her sister to pick her up early from work and Daya was shocked by her tears, feeling Wolfgang's pain more than he would allow himself, Kala told her "I can't marry Rajan"  
So Daya told Rajan that his fiancée wasn't feeling well and took her home, not allowing Rajan to see her at that time.  
At their home they told their father. Her family hugged Kala tight, apologized for pressuring her into marrying and were mostly understanding. Of course Kala told them it was her own fault. Her father made his Pacini and the world was a little bit better.  
A day later her father and Kala told Rajan together and two weeks later, when his father woke up, they made the cancellation official. One weight was lifted from her heart.  
When she met Wolfgang again he already knew, and was grudgingly happy as only he could be. He was on his way to Norway, where he then helped Riley to care for Will. While she stayed with Will, Wolfgang had driven them in an old caravan to a remote house for rent in the middle of nowhere. He had sold another diamond and spent a huge amount of cash for weekly deliverance of and medicine, which Kala had picked out. Will never actually saw him, they figured even with Will in a drug haze for most of the time, it was too dangerous if this could reveal Wolfgang to Whispers. His last present to Riley was his bazooka. He couldn't have kept it anyway in Germany thanks to the police investigation. As far as Kala knew Wolfgang now was on a road trip through Europe.  
But today Kala felt warm and happy. It was during family dinner that Daya told her "Kala. You're smiling again! It is so good to see you happy again. Did something happen?"  
"Not that I know of" But she suspected one of her sensates  must have a very good day.  
It was only a little later that suddenly Wolfgang appeared, besides her, leaning around her so he could kiss her on her pretty lips. He tasted curry and she tasted joy. Kala dropped her fork and the table went silent, staring at her.  
But Kala already was in Germany, hugging her demon tight as soon as he stopped kissing her. She knew, Felix was awoke.  
"Wolfie?" But so-called Wolfie ignored his friend for now and asked Kala "Would you let us come to India?"  
Felix moved his hand to his face and pinched his cheeks. "Am I really awake? Wolfie, who are you talking to? Cause its not me"  
Kala smiled "I must ask my parents. But if its just up to me..." She needn't say more, Wolfgang knew the answer.  
"What do you want to ask us, Kala?" Her father inquired.  
"Felix, I'm calling my girlfriend in India and she will prove it to you."  
"Did you took my pills? Since..."  
Kala had already punched her number in Wolfgang's mobile phone.  
"If I can answer the phone, father" He stared blankly at her and then nodded when finally their phone started to ring.  
Kala stood up from the table, followed by the glances from her family, and picked up the phone  
"Hallo"  
"Hi Kala" meanwhile they stared into each others eyes, although for Felix and her family they simply stared into nothingness. "Its good to hear your voice for real" "Who is it Kala?" "My friend" "Which ..." But Kala concentrated on Wolfgang now.  
"I give the phone to Felix now" Felix stared at Wolfgang but took the phone from him.  
"Hallo?"(Hello?)  
"Hallo Felix. Hier spricht Kala. Ich bin froh, dass es Dir besser geht und dass du endlich wieder wach bist"(Hello Felix. Kala is speaking. I am glad, you are better and that you're finally awake.)  
"Bist du wirklich in Indien?" (Are you really in India?)  
"Ja und Nein. Ich bin auch bei Wolfgang, aber nur in seinen Gedanken sozusagen"(Yes and No. I am also with Wolfgang, but only in his mind so to speak) she said while she and therefore Wolfgang touched Felix' face, until Felix grabbed Wolfgang's hand. "Ich kann sehen, was er sieht" (I can see what he sees)  
Felix let the hand go and flipped his middlefinger to Wolfgang "Dann sag mir wieviele Finger ich hochhalte!"(Then tell me how many fingers am I holding up!)  
"Felix! Das ist eine sehr unhöfliche Geste!" (Felix! That is a very rude gesture) Her voice sounded clearly disappointed. But Wolfgang smiled at it all.  
"Scheisse. Das war zu einfach. Er kann auch bei dir sein, ja?" (Shit. That was too easy. He can also be with you, can't he?)  
"Ja" (Yes)  
"Dann sag mir mit wem ich das erste Mal gefickt habe" (Then tell me with whom I fucked for the first time)  
Kala sucked a sharp breath in because of his language. "Katarina Unger... Gibst du das Telefon bitte wieder an Wolfgang?" (Katarina Unger... Would you please give the phone back to Wolfgang?)  
But Wolfgang was already grabbing the phone from a very silent Felix.  
"Yes my dear?" he said while standing besides her, caressing her face.  
"I think my father might want to have a word with you. Speak english please." "Yes, I do" Her father was standing besides her, Wolfgang just had ignored him so far. Now Kala was in Berlin telling Wolfgang exactly what to say, after she put the phone on speaker.  
"Mister Dandekar, I apologize for not calling you sooner. I am in love with your daughter but because of my family matters it was impossible for me to leave Germany before now... Now that my brother is awake we're finally able to visit India. I know this is all very sudden. I hope you find it in your heart to allow me to meet with Kala during my stay in India"  
"Who are you?" Kala sighed before she spun the lies into Wolfgang's ear.  
"My name is Wolfgang Bogdanow. I owned my own business that I closed down when my brother was hurt. We made a small profit from it and we wanted to travel to India once Felix, my brother, would be fit to travel. The reason for traveling to India would be Kala. My heart belongs to her and I believe she feels the same about me. If she wouldn't have called off the wedding I wouldn't have come. In fact, I told her to marry Rajan because I didn't want to cause trouble in her life. But you already know her decision in that matter"  
Kala's eyes were big and pleading when her father met her gaze. "Is this true, Kala? Did you give your heart to this... Wolfgang?"  
She nodded "Yes, father. He owns my heart since I have known him. It just took me a while to recognize it"  
"Very well, my dear... Wolfgang, don't book a hotel. Tell me when you'll be here and I will pick you up from the airport. If you want to meet with my daughter I want to meet with you first. I want you near me. That means you stay in our guestroom. That is my condition. Do you agree?"  
"I don't want to trouble you, but if this is your wish, it is my command. Thank you"  
"Excuse me now, I want to have a word with my daughter. Good bye"  
"Good bye"  
The connection between them broke off, when the phone call ended.  
Wolfgang sighed. "That went better then expected... Felix, do you believe me now?"  
"I'm still on medication and I never heard you say so many words so I don't know if I understood what you told me or if I'm just high on drugs. But I trust you. Like a brother." Felix smirked "I am flattered by the way but why did you tell her father we're brothers? Or did you talk about a different Felix?"  
"Because..." Wolfgang put his phone away, then grabbed his friends hand "According to our papers we are"  
"Our papers?" Both smiled. "To whom did you go? Müller? Or Vadim? Don't tell me you went to Vadim! But Müller can't bring your name into the system. You know we have to fly to India. Possible we even need Visa"  
Wolfgang squeezed his hand "Müller made the passports. One of my new friends hacked us into the system. We have Visa."  
"I like your new friends. Hey, whats our name? Our last name?"  
"Bergman" "Bergman? Seriously? Wait... as in Sandahl Bergman?"  
"Yes." "I like it, Wolfie. Wolfie and Felix Bergman. That is awesome. Let's go to India"  
 "Let's go to India. I brought you a cane"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sandahl Bergman is the actress who played Valeria in the movie CONAN in 1982


End file.
